


i'm the satellite and you're the sky

by eggplantemily



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Sappy Mickey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff, mickey really loves ian, shameless spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Super fluffy visiting hours at the psych ward, mickey making ian as happy as possible to help him with therapy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mickey visits Ian in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm the satellite and you're the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> You can send me prompts at becauseyourenotfree.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Cecilia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahon

Mickey walks through the familiar sterile white halls. He feels his heart swell at the thought of seeing Ian again. It's been a week, which to Mickey, is too fuckin' long. He misses Ian like hell, he comes to visit every Saturday, usually with the Gallagher's, because Ian is their family, not Mickey's. Today they've told Mickey to go alone, to spend time with Ian, they said they all had shit to do. Mickey got slightly pissed at that, like anything is more important than Ian. The six Gallagher's and Mickey usually visit in the lobby, but today it's just Mickey and Ian, alone.

So today Mickey goes to room 203 alone and opens the door and immediately sees his redhead boy sitting in the window sill looking out on shitty Southside Chicago. His beautiful Ginger turns around when he hears the door open and when their eyes meet, his mouth pulls into a smile and Mickey feels his heart swell 3x its size. "Hey, Firecrotch." he feels himself smiling.

"Hey." Ian speaks back, he jumps up and wraps his arms around Mickey, pulling him into a hug. Mickey breathes in his boyfriend's scent. "Missed you."

"It's only been a week, Gallagher, don't be such a pussy." Mickey retorts, but his words hold no venom. 

Ian pulls back from where his head is rested on Mickey's shoulder, "You didn't miss me?" he teases. 

"Fuck you." Mickey snaps, voice muffled by Ian's chest. "Of course I did." 

Ian doesn't respond but he squeezes his grumpy little Milkovich tighter.

"Okay enough of the sappiness," Mickey pulls out of Ian's grip, only to hold his waist at arms length. "What do you want to do today?"

Ian wraps his arms around his boyfriends shoulders and looks down at him. "Can we just lay together? I'm tired."

Mickey nods, he knows Ian's tired in this place, but goddamn is he proud. Ian is working like hell every single day to be better and to be happy. He knows it wears Ian out and he wants to change that so bad, he wants to make Ian as happy and comfortable as possible, but he knows Ian has his best bet in here. He knows Ian is safest in the confides of this room, and he can't fight with Ian's safety. 

Ian lays down on his little hospital bed and Mickey lies next to him, but soon Ian ends up with his head on Mickey's chest and his arms slung around his boyfriend's waist. 

They're quiet for a while until Mickey decides to use his words. "You know how proud I am of you?" Ian doesn't answer but Mickey knows he heard him. "I mean it, Ian. I am so fucking proud of you. I know how much you didn't want to come here, ran off with my fucking kid so you wouldn't have to," Ian pinches him, warning him not to go into detail about his escape with Yevgeny. "but you came, Ian, even if me and Fiona and the Chicago Police Department forced you. You came here, and you're working to get better and you're not denying treatment or anything. You really are trying to get better, and I know it wears you out and I know you probably don't like it but I am so fucking proud of you for trying." 

"Mick..." Ian says meekly. He hides his face in the crook of Mickey's neck, and Mickey kisses his red hair. 

"I know." Mickey whispers, petting Ian's hair. They go quiet for a few minutes until Mickey says, "Sorry your family couldn't come today."

"You are my family, Mickey." Ian speaks up. 

Mickey knows what he means. He pretends he doesn't, "You tellin' me I been bangin' my cousin all this time?" 

"Not by blood, by heart." Ian takes one of Mickey's hands and places it on the dark haired mans chest, right over where is heart is pumping blood. Mickey's breath hitches and he feels his stomach flutter, his stomach fucking flutters because of Ian Gallagher. He knows Ian can feel his heart rate speed up.

Mickey feels Ian giggle, "What're you laughin' at?" 

"I got you whipped." He feels Ian smile. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Gallagher." he smiles down at his beautiful redheaded weirdo boy, not even trying to deny it.

"Mickey Milkovich is a sap for me. This is amazing." Ian teases looking up to Mickey. They spend a long time (too long?) just looking into each others eyes. "I love you, Mickey." 

"I know."

"Hey Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired, can we take a nap?"

"Miss fallin' asleep next to me, Firecrotch?"

"Yeah." 

"Me too." 

Mickey closes his eyes and drifts off with his boy in his arms and knows this is how it's supposed to be, in any circumstances.


End file.
